


Les petites histoires des héros d'Orsterra

by Clamiroyal



Series: Pride Month [1]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, DEUXIEME, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Erhardt sait qu'il foire quelque part, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Linde totally ships it, MAIS. QUELLE. CHEVELURE, Manipulation, Multi, My event, On sait tous comment ça termine..., Plus de tags à l'intérieur, Première fic ici, Talking, Troisieme, Yaoi, Yuri, pride month 2020
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamiroyal/pseuds/Clamiroyal
Summary: Recueil de One-Shots sur l'univers d'Octopath Traveler (créer pour le Pride Month, mais pourra éventuellement s'étoffer) PRIDE MONTH : Jour 22 : Olberic X Erhardt
Relationships: Darius/Therion (Octopath Traveler), Olberic Eisenberg/Erhardt, Ophilia Clement/H'aanit
Series: Pride Month [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pride Month 2020
> 
> Yuri - H'aanilia  
> Relation déjà établie  
> Post-Game, Pas de spoils

-H’aanit !  
-Ophilia ! 

Les deux jeunes femmes courent dans les bras l’une de l’autre. Dehors, il fait froid. La neige tombe à gros flocons. Cependant, il ne fait pas assez froid pour empêcher les deux femmes de se serrer dans les bras. 

-J’ai l’impression que cela fait une éternité… Murmure H’aanit  
-Moi aussi, tu m’as terriblement manqué. Répond Ophilia

Elles se séparent un peu, pour se regarder dans les yeux. H’aanit sourit, et attrape le visage d’Ophilia. 

-Déjà trois mois qu’on ne s’est pas vues…  
-Trois mois… c’est si long… Répond Ophilia  
-Bien trop long, ma Flamme. 

Elles se penchent un peu, pour s’embrasser tendrement. 

Elles sortent ensemble depuis la fin de leur voyage. Lorsque H’aanit décida de voyager, elle alla tout d’abord à Don-des-flammes, ou elle rencontra Ophilia. 

Elles n’ont rencontré Cyrus, Thérion, et tous les autres que bien après. Tout a commencé avec elles, et s’est terminé avec elles. 

Il ne leur a pas fallu très longtemps pour tomber amoureuse l’une de l’autre. Hélas, elles étaient de vrais désastres, rougissant et détournant la tête à la moindre tentative de séduction. C’est en voyant Thérion franchir le pas avec Primrose qu’elles décidèrent de franchir le leur. Et cela se passe à merveille entre les deux, depuis déjà deux ans. 

Malheureusement, elles ne vivent pas au même endroit. H’aanit est trop attachée à S’warkii, et Z’aanta à besoin d’elle. Et de l’autre côté, Ophilia a besoin de rester avec sa sœur, Lianna, pour s’occuper de la cathédrale. Alors H’aanit viens le plus souvent possible chez Ophilia. 

Accompagnée de sa panthère, Linde, H’aanit vient à Don-des-flammes. La panthère reste cependant en retrait, devant le jeune couple. Elle sourit, aussi bien qu’une panthère peut sourire, et s’allonge plus loin. 

Se tenant toujours la main, H’aanit et Ophilia reculent un peu pour se regarder à nouveau. H’aanit retire quelques cheveux du visage d’Ophilia. 

-Tu es toujours aussi belle, Ma Flamme.  
-Flatteuse. 

Mais la prêtresse rougit tout de même. Cependant, elles entendent un bruit. En tournant la tête, elles voient un jeune garçon en train de caresser Linde. La panthère à l’air plutôt contente, ronronnant. Mais pour la discrétion… 

Ophilia tourne la tête, pour regarder H’aanit. 

-Que dirais tu d’aller… A notre endroit secret ?  
-Ce n’est pas vraiment notre endroit secret, c’est plutôt celui de ta sœur et…  
-Shhhh, ne ruine pas le moment ! Coupe Ophilia en mettant un doigt devant la bouche d’H’aanit

Ophilia sourit. Elle attrape la main d’H’aanit, la guidant vers le sud de la ville.  
Vers leur endroit secret. 

Elles marchent un peu, et montent une petite colline couverte de neige. Ophilia est si excitée qu’elle manque de tomber à la renverse. Heureusement pour elle, H’aanit est derrière, et la rattrape. 

-Merci, ma chevalière en armure brillante. Taquine Ophilia  
-De rien, ma prêtresse de l’amour. 

Elles rient, s’embrassent, et se redirigent vers la colline. 

Une fois au sommet, elles gardent leur main scellée, et regardent devant elle.  
La cathédrale de Don-des-flammes est visible dans toute sa gloire et sa splendeur. Quelques fleurs violettes percent la neige, çà et là. Et bien sûr, les rares rayons de soleils brillent sur le cadran de la cathédrale, l’illuminant d’une douce lumière jaunâtre. 

-Cet endroit est toujours aussi magnifique. Murmure H’aanit  
-Oui… C’est bien pour cela qu’il est si cher à mes yeux… Souffle Ophilia

Elle se tourne vers la chasseuse.

-Mais bien moins cher que toi. 

H’aanit rougit très légèrement, et sourit, en serrant Ophilia contre elle. 

-Tu es la plus précieuse des personnes de ce monde, Ophilia.  
-H’aanit…  
-Je suis sincère. Je ne distribue pas mes compliments au hasard. 

Elles restent en silence un petit moment, toujours se tenant la main. Elles regardent la neige tomber, seulement en profiter de la présence de l’autre. 

H’aanit ferme les yeux, et pense : 

(Je sais que c’est le moment. Il ne faut pas que je le laisse passer. Lorsque tu seras partie d’ici, tu ne pourras revenir que dans plusieurs mois…)

-Ophilia ? Souffle H’aanit  
-Hm ? 

Les deux femmes se séparent un peu. Ophilia semble interloquée. 

-Oui, un problème ?  
-J’ai quelque chose à te confier.  
-Bien sûr, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. 

H’aanit soupire, et rougit un peu. 

-Sais-tu à quel point je t’aime ?  
-H’aanit… Rougit Ophilia  
-Non, je ne le pense pas. Coupe la chasseuse

La chasseuse soupire. 

-Les mots ne pourront jamais décrire tous ce que je ressens pour toi.  
-H’aanit, ou as-tu appris à…  
-En revanche, les gestes… C’est une autre histoire.  
-Hein ? 

H’aanit se met à genoux. Ophilia recule d’un pas. 

-Oh non oh non ne me dis pas…  
-Ophilia Clement. Fille de l’archevêque de Don-des-flammes. 

H’aanit sort une petite boite d’une de ses poches. 

-La plus belle femme d’Orsterra. La plus courageuse, la plus douce… Et la plus têtue.  
-H’aanit…  
-Veut tu faire de moi la plus heureuse des chasseuses ? 

Elle ouvre la boite. Une bague en or finement taillée, ornée d’un diamant et de deux lapis-lazulis. 

Ophilia pousse un cri de surprise, et fait un énorme pas en arrière. 

-H’aanit !  
-Veux tu m’épouser ?

La prêtresse est complètement paralysée. Elle ne bouge plus, ne respire plus. Même son cœur arrête de battre. Ça dure longtemps, très, très longtemps. Même les flocons semblent se figer, autour d’elles. 

-Ophilia ? Souffle H’aanit  
-H’aanit, je… Je… 

Des larmes coulent sur les joues de la prêtresse. 

-Tu… Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Ophilia ! 

H’aanit se relève brusquement, et attrape le visage d’Ophilia. 

-Je suis désolée, c’est trop tôt ? Je ne voulais juste… Pas repartir à S’warkii tout de suite ! Je… Par Draefendi, je suis vraiment désolée…  
-H’aanit…  
-On peut oublier tout ça si cela te met mal à l’aise, Ophilia, je…  
-Oui… J’accepte…

La prêtresse relève la tête, alors qu’H’aanit se met à rougir brusquement. Ophilia sourit. Un immense sourire, quoique couvert de larmes. 

-J’accepte, H’aanit ! J’accepte ! Je veux t’épouser, je dis oui H’aanit, c’est un oui !  
-C’est… C’est vrai ?  
-Oui H’aanit ! Epouse moi !  
-Merci ! 

H’aanit attrape Ophilia dans ses bras, et la soulève pour la faire virevolter dans les airs. Les deux rient joyeusement, et pleurent. 

Lorsqu’enfin H’aanit dépose Ophilia sur le sol, elle l’embrasse tendrement. Les deux ne se lâchent plus, et ne veulent plus se lâcher. Elles sont unies, désormais. 

H’aanit recule un peu, et sort la petite boite de sa poche. Elle l’ouvre, et attrape l’anneau. 

-Me laisserais tu l’honneur ? Demande H’aanit  
-Evidemment. 

Ophilia retire son gant, et tend sa main à la chasseuse. H’aanit se dépêche de la prendre, l’embrasse furtivement, et place la bague sur son annulaire. 

-Elle me va bien ? Demande Ophilia  
-Merveilleusement bien… 

Elles s’embrassent tendrement. 

-Et comment vont réagir les autres ? Souffle la prêtresse  
-A vrai dire… J’ai déjà demandé sa bénédiction à Lianna. Répond H’aanit  
-Je m’en doutais.  
-Et j’ai peut-être demandé conseil à Primrose ? 

Ophilia rit un peu. 

-Qui est de meilleur conseil que Primrose, après tout ! 

Elles sourient. Puis, Ophilia, joint ses mains, créant un petit clap, devant elle. 

-Mais… Quel est ton nom ?  
-Hm ?  
-Si je t’épouse, il faudra bien que je prenne ton nom, non ? 

H’aanit détourne un peu la tête. 

-Eh bien, a vrai dire…  
-Oh oui, j’oubliais ! 

Ophilia dépose sa tête contre le torse d’H’aanit.

H’aanit est plus ou moins orpheline, trouvée dans la forêt par Z’aanta alors que ses parents étaient morts de bêtes sauvages. Evidemment qu’elle n’a pas de nom. 

-H’aanit Clement, ça sonne bien ? Demande H’aanit  
-Ça sonne très bien ! Sourit Ophilia

Elles se rapprochent, déposant leur visage l’un contre l’autre. 

-Je suis plus qu’heureuse d’avoir enfin trouver le courage de demander. Souffle H’aanit  
-Trouver le courage ? Qu’avez-vous fait à H’aanit, imposteur ! Taquine la prêtresse  
-Ophilia !  
-Je te taquinais ! 

Elles se regardent dans les yeux, et murmure : 

-Je suis la femme la plus heureuse d’Orsterra. 

Elle embrasse le front de sa nouvelle fiancée.

-Je t’aime, Ophilia Clement.


	2. Voleurs dans l'âme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recueil de One-Shots sur l'univers d'Octopath Traveler (créer pour le Pride Month, mais pourra éventuellement s'étoffer) PRIDE MONTH : Jour 10 : Thérion X Darius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaoi – Thérion X Darius  
> Relation déjà établie  
> Spoils : Chapitre 1 de Thérion, le début seulement

Thérion, sous la rage, balance un sac de pièces aux pieds de Darius. Il voit si rouge que si Darius ouvre la bouche, il va y avoir un meurtre. 

-Tu veux plus d’or ? Bah prend le !  
-Thérion, tu vas te calmer oui ?! Rétorque Darius  
-Non je vais pas me calmer ! Tu crois que je t’ai pas vu prendre dans ma part ?!  
-T’as pas pu me voir puisque je l’ai pas fait, crétin !  
-Tu veux vraiment jouer à ce petit jeu-là avec moi, Darius ?!  
-C’est toi qui l’as lancé en premier lieu, Thérion !  
-Oh et puis m*rde, dégage fout moi la paix ! 

Thérion part plus loin, laissant Darius planté là. Il ouvre la porte, et la claque si violemment qu’elle sort de ses gonds. Darius frémit même un peu. 

Cette journée commençait normalement, pourtant. 

Thérion et Darius sont des voleurs. Et comme tous les voleurs, ils volent. Ils se sont rencontrés dans une cage, que Thérion a crocheté, et ils sont devenus partenaires. Cela fait des années qu’ils sont ensemble. 

Non, ce mot n’est pas choisi au hasard. 

Mais Thérion n’est pas idiot. Ces derniers jours, Darius lui soutire un peu d’argent de sa part. D’abord ce n’était qu’une dizaine de feuilles. Puis une vingtaine. 

Mais c’est maintenant deux cent feuilles qui ont disparues des réserves de Thérion. Pas d’un coup, mais au total. Et Thérion est furax. 

Il part plus loin, s’enfuyant. Heureusement, il est à Graben, il peut partir plutôt facilement. Il connait des dizaines de chemins, des passages secrets qu’il n’a même pas montré à Darius… Même si le roux décidait de le suivre, il ne le trouverait jamais. Du moins pas aussitôt. 

Il sort de la ville, et longe les falaises de la route. Il aime cette région, cette montagne rouge, ce ruisseau plus bas… C’est calme. C’est relaxant. 

Il s’assoit au bord d’un précipice, et regarde droit devant lui, l’air perdu…  
Avant de baisser la tête. 

-Crétin de Darius… Il lâche

Il place ces mains autour de sa tête, et se renferme sur lui-même pour penser. Il ferme les yeux. 

(Qu’est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ?  
J’ai jamais fait confiance à qui que ce soit. Jamais. Et maintenant, toi, le seul en qui je pouvais croire… Tu me trahi pour deux cent pauvres feuilles ?!  
Et le pire, c’est que je te fais encore confiance… Je veux te laisser une autre chance, alors que c’est même pas la première fois… Parce que je tiens à toi…  
Parce que je… Parce que je t’aime, Darius.  
J’en ai assez, j’en ai assez, je sais pas quoi faire, je sais pas quoi penser…)

-Hey. 

Thérion se fige, et se retourne. Il laisse s’échapper un grognement en voyant le roux. 

-Quoi. Qu’est-ce que tu veux encore. 

Darius n’attend pas de réponse, et s’assoit près de Thérion.

-Tu vas me foutre la paix ? Lance Thérion  
-Hey. Laisse-moi parler au moins. Souffle Darius  
-Pour quoi, pour que tu me mentes encore ?  
-Et qu’est-ce que tu vas faire, partir, comme ça ? Encore ? T’enfuir jusqu’au bout d’Orsterra ?  
-Je… Commence Thérion  
-Oh la ferme. 

Darius attrape le visage de Thérion, et l’embrasse brusquement. Thérion a envie de reculer. Et en même temps, il est tellement enragé qu’il veut juste penser à autre chose. Il est aussi tellement perturbé qu’il se laisse faire une seconde. 

Mais cela ne dure pas longtemps. Darius recule le visage, et regarde Thérion dans les yeux. 

-C’est bon ? T’es calmé ? Je peux te parler ? Il demande  
-T’as cinq minutes pour t’expliquer. Accorde Thérion  
-Ok. Je serais rapide. 

Darius recule un peu, et sort quelque chose de sa poche. 

-Je voulais faire la surprise, mais tant pis, t’es trop impatient.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Tiens. 

Darius sort un paquet de sa poche. C’est emballé grossièrement, avec un papier pas très solide. Mais ça a le mérite d’interloquer Thérion. Le paquet n’est même pas droit, on dirait qu’on l’a juste froisser sur un objet. 

Il prend le paquet, et l’ouvre sans ménagement. Puis, il pousse un petit cri de surprise. 

-C’est…  
-Je me disais que ça pourrait te plaire pour ton anniversaire. Affirme Darius  
-…

Celui aux cheveux argentés ne sait pas comment réagir. 

Devant lui se trouve une dague en argent, finement taillée et aiguisée. Elle doit couter une fortune. 

-Tu…  
-Je savais que si tu remarquais qu’il me manquait de l’argent, tu allais tout de suite savoir ce que je préparais ! Je pensais que s’y je t’en prenais juste un peu, de temps en temps, tu ne verrais rien. Je voulais juste te faire une surprise et voilà…  
-Tu comptes me rembourser ?  
-Mais bien sûr pour qui tu me prends ! Crois-moi, je suis le premier à dire qu’il faut pas voler un…

Darius se fait couper lorsque Thérion plonge dans ses bras. 

Le plus petit voleur n’est pas très démonstratif, et encore moins doué avec les mots. Mais parfois, rien ne peut mieux exprimer ce qu’il ressent qu’un câlin. 

-Ola, calme-toi !  
-Désolé.  
-Désolé ? Le grand voleur Thérion s’excuse ?  
-Va pas en abuser, crétin. 

Darius se met à rire, et resserre Thérion contre lui d’un bras. Thérion se laisse légèrement pousser. 

-Ah, Thérion ! Toujours aussi susceptible, hein ? Affirme Darius  
-…  
-Faudrait peut-être que tu admettes que tu as tort, un jour ! 

Thérion redresse la tête, pour regarder Darius dans les yeux. Celui-ci en profite, et sourit.

-Joyeux anniversaire en avance, mon petit Thérion.  
-Merci. Répond Thérion

Il se redresse pour embrasser furtivement Darius. 

-Désolé, je vais essayer de plus faire le c*n. Affirme Thérion  
-Boarf, si tu fais plus le c*n, je risque de plus te reconnaitre. Rétorque Darius  
-Espèce de…

Il repousse Darius, qui éclate à nouveau de rire. 

-Roh ça va ! Tu sais que je le pense pas ! Affirme Darius  
-T’as intérêt ! Rétorque Thérion  
-Aw, tu me fais si peu confiance ? 

Darius prend un air de chien battu. Thérion soupire, et se serre contre son aimant. Darius entoure les épaules de Thérion pour le rapprocher. 

-Darius.  
-Hm ?  
-Je suis désolé. Affirme Thérion

Il lui embrasse la joue. 

-Je t’aime. 

Darius sourit, et resserre Thérion contre lui. 

-Moi aussi je t’aime, Thérion. 

Thérion sourit, ferme les yeux, et profite.

-Hey, Thérion.  
-Oui ? 

Darius rapproche à nouveau Thérion de lui. 

-Je te promet que je ne ferais plus ça.  
-Oh vraiment ?  
-Ouais. C’était pas correct. Je devrais juste planquer mon or la prochaine fois.  
-C’est bien, tu as au moins appris une chose aujourd’hui.  
-Faut bien commencer quelque part.  
-Ca c’est sûr. 

Celui aux cheveux argentés entoure la taille de Darius avec l’un de ses bras. 

-Aw, c’est y pas adorable !  
-La ferme.  
-D’accord mon petit Thérion. Je te laisse profiter. 

Thérion sourit, et se met à penser. 

Darius est la seule personne qui compte pour lui. La seule en qui il a confiance. La seule qu’il aime. 

Sur ces pensées rassurantes, agréables… Thérion s’endors. Cela fait bien longtemps qu’il n’a pas été si heureux et détendu. S’endormir comme ça, dans les bras de la personne qu’il aime, c’est quelque chose dont il n’aurait jamais pu rêver, encore quelques années en arrière. 

…

Hélas. 

Il ne voit pas l’immense sourire qu’affiche Darius, en voyant Thérion paisible à ses côtés. Si vulnérable et naïf. 

Et ce n’est pas un sourire très rassurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> J’adore Darius.  
> Voilà, bonne journée !  
> … Non je plaisante.  
> Perso je considère ce ship comme canon. Thérion était tellement détruit et traumatisé par Darius que ça me parait logique que ce soit une relation qui ait mal tournée. Mais ce n’est que mon avis bien sûr ^^  
> J’aime énormément Darius. C’est mon second PNJ favori du jeu, et j’ai tendance à aimer les psychopathe (et les roux XD).  
> Pauvre petit Thérion… Je l'aime aussi, faut pas croire ! Fuis vite cette relation toxique pour te mettre avec Prim 8^8  
> En tous cas, j’espère que cet OS vous a plu ! Demain, nous aurons… UN ANIME !!!! Et oui, le premier OS qui n’est pas de jeu vidéo ! (et le seul je crois XD)  
> Bonne journée à tous !


	3. Veille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le lendemain sera une journée importante, voir la plus importante de la vie d'Olberic. Mais la veille, il n'y pense pas. Il s'inquiète plutôt pour Erhardt. (Yaoi - Olberic X Erhardt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaoi – Olberic X Erhardt   
> Déclaration  
> Spoils : La première scène du scénario d’Olberic (mais vraiment. La première minute. Et il n’y a que la dernière phrase qui contient du spoil ! Oui, c’est plutôt safe ^^)

-Olberic.   
-Hm ?   
-Est-ce que tu es prêt pour la bataille de demain ? 

Olberic soupire, et rejoint Erhardt sur le balcon. 

La guerre est déclarée. 

Demain, le fier royaume de Cornebourg partira en guerre contre… Contre quoi d’ailleurs ? Olberic ne le sait même plus. Quelque part, il s’en fiche. Ce sont des ennemis, se sont des ennemis. C’est tout. 

Mais il sait que demain il va devoir se battre, pour son royaume et son roi. 

Il regarde devant lui. Les hautes montagnes des Terres Hautes s’étendent à perte de vue. Même en sachant qu’il y a un désert, au loin, il est impossible de le voir. De la neige apparait même au sommet de certains pics. 

Les deux lames de Cornebourg sont là, silencieuses, derrière un « balcon », ou pour être plus exact sur une tour, ornant la muraille du château de Cornebourg. Tour possédant une ouverture, entre les meurtrières. 

Ce sont de véritables légendes vivantes. Les Lames Jumelles de Cornebourg. Le chevalier bleu, Olberic Eisenberg, bien plus défensif, s’accorde parfaitement avec le chevalier rouge, Erhardt, dont la vitesse et la précision ne sont plus à prouver. 

Les deux sont puissants. Les deux sont des modèles pour les nouvelles recrues. Les deux sont aimés dans tout le royaume. Et les deux sont amis. De très grands et fidèles amis, presque des frères. 

Et puisqu’ils sont amis, ils se comprennent immédiatement. 

Olberic n’est pas aveugle. Erhardt est très pensif. Il a toujours été un peu mélancolique, avec cette ombre dans le regard, mais jamais à ce point-là. 

-Je suis prêt. En tant que guerrier, je suis toujours prêt. Répond finalement Olberic

Il regarde Erhardt. 

-Tu ne l’es pas ?   
-… Pas vraiment. Murmure Erhardt

Il regarde droit devant lui, imperturbable. Il est légèrement recourbé sur les rebords du balcon. Olberic se rapproche, et lance : 

-Et pourquoi donc ? Ce n’est qu’une bataille comme nous en avons fait des centaines d’autres.   
-Tu as certes raison, mais… Commence Erhardt

Il se fige en pleine phrase. 

(Comment lui dire… Que cela sera sa dernière ?) Pense Erhardt

-Erhardt. Coupe Olberic  
-Hm ? Un problème ? Souffle Erhardt   
-Je te retourne la question. 

Erhardt reste immobile une seconde, et soupire profondément. Il finit par redresser la tête pour regarder Olberic dans les yeux. 

-La bataille de demain… Je ne la sens pas. 

Olberic s’approche encore, frôlant presque son bras, et tape amicalement l’épaule d’Erhardt.

-Cela va bien se passer, comme d’habitude. Ces gens vont repartir d’où ils viennent à la seconde ou ils tâteront de nos lames.   
-…

Olberic soupire. Qu’est ce que le blond peut être têtu, lorsqu’il veut… 

-Erhardt, mon ami. Il y a quelque chose d’autre, je le sens. Insiste Olberic  
-Peut être, en effet. 

Erhardt serre les poings en baissant la tête. 

-Voilà bien longtemps que je suis au service de sa Majesté. Cela se compte en années.   
-Et cela fait bien longtemps que nous sommes amis.   
-Oui… Mais je me demandais…

Erhardt regarde Olberic dans les yeux. Olberic insiste : 

-Qu’est ce que tu te demandais ?   
-…  
-Cesse donc tes jérémiades ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me confier ! 

Erhardt bouscule un peu Olberic, en reprenant un sourire taquin. 

-Je sais, je sais. Mais j’ai le droit de garder mes petits secrets, non ?   
-Seulement si ces secrets ne te laissent pas aussi pensifs ! Insiste Olberic

Erhardt pousse un cri de stupeur exagéré, prenant une moue effarée, et bien sûr, il ne peut cacher un énorme sourire. 

-Une seconde… Toi, la Lame Inflexible, serait inquiet pour moi ? 

Olberic soupire. 

-Moi, Olberic, suit inquiet pour mon ami.

Erhardt se met à rire.

-Quel sensibilité ! Il taquine  
-Je sais, je suis tellement attentionné. Rétorque Olberic

Ils rient tous les deux. 

Puis, Erhardt se coupe. Il regarde à nouveau l’horizon, silencieux. Olberic remarque ce soudain changement, et insiste : 

-Erhardt.   
-Un peu de patience, je vais te dire ce qui me tracasse. Sourit Erhardt   
-Et qu’attends-tu, exactement ?   
-Je cherche les mots. 

Erhardt soupire. Olberic le regarde, légèrement confus. 

-Est-ce si difficile pour toi ? Il souffle  
-…  
-Je suis navré, Erhardt, je ne devrais pas insister…  
-Non, non, je dois te le dire, ou je le regretterai toute ma vie. Coupe Erhardt  
-Pourquoi parles-tu comme si tu allais mourir. Lance Olberic  
-… Olberic. Murmure Erhardt

La voix d’Olberic trahit son inquiétude. Erhardt ose enfin tourner la tête, pour regarder droit dans les yeux d’Olberic.

(Maintenant ou jamais) Il pense

Il s’éclaircit la voix. 

-Tu es extrêmement cher à mes yeux. Tu es sans doute même… la chose la plus précieuse qu’il me reste. 

Olberic reste en silence, ne sachant que dire. Erhardt continue alors : 

-Et j’aimerais… Que si je fais une énorme erreur… Tu me laisses une nouvelle chance.   
-Quelle genre d’erreur ? Insiste Olberic  
-Je n’en sais rien. Une erreur.   
-Et pourquoi voudrais tu faire une erreur ? 

Erhardt détourne la tête. 

-Car le destin est imprévisible. Il répond. Qui sait ce qu’il va se passer demain ? Peut être que toi, ou moi, mourra. Peut être que je vais devoir m’enfuir pour survivre. Peut être que tu vas me tuer.   
-Je crois que je commence à comprendre. Souffle Olberic

Erhardt se retourne vers lui. 

-J’aimerais que tu saches que je chérirai ces souvenirs, ces moments passés ensemble, jusqu’à la fin de mes jours.   
-Erhardt, enfin. Tente Olberic  
-Je sais que c’est mielleux, mais je le pense vraiment. Sourit Erhardt   
-…

Erhardt se rapproche d’Olberic, et lui attrape la main. Olberic est d’abord surpris, mais se laisse faire. 

-Je t’apprécie vraiment, Olberic. Et crois-moi si je te dis que mon plus grand regret serait de mourir sans te l’avoir dit.   
-…  
-Eh bien, tu en reste mu… Tente Erhardt

Olberic, aussi tendrement qu’un guerrier peut le faire, attrape le visage d’Erhardt, et le plaque doucement contre le sien. Erhardt est d’abord surpris, mais il finit par fermer les yeux, profitant. 

C’est rugueux. Incertain. Timide, même. Voir carrément débutant. 

Mais Erhardt sourit tout de même. Car c’est l’une des meilleurs choses qu’il ait jamais expérimenté. 

Olberic finit par reculer au bout de plusieurs secondes. Il regarde Erhardt dans les yeux, souriant lui aussi. 

-J’espère que je n’ai pas mal compris. Reprend Olberic  
-Non. Non, tu as parfaitement compris le sous-entendu. Répond Erhardt  
-Tant mieux. 

Olberic resserre Erhardt contre lui, et murmure : 

-Tu es toi aussi la chose la plus précieuse à mes yeux.   
-Quel romantisme… Taquine Erhardt  
-Je sais. Ne suis-je pas parfait. 

Ils rient un peu. Olberic tient Erhardt par l’épaule, près de lui. La Lame Ardente pose sa tête contre l’épaule de l’autre. 

-J’espère que personne ne nous trouvera ainsi. Affirme Erhardt  
-En effet… Nous ne finirons jamais d’en entendre parler.   
-Et je pense sincèrement que nous nous ferions renvoyer de l’armée du roi.   
-Cela serait assurément un scandale ! Rétorque Olberic  
-Les Lames Jumelles de Cornebourg entretiennent une relation plus qu’amicale… Nous deviendrons encore plus célèbres que nous le sommes déjà. Renchérit Erhardt

Olberic finit par lâcher Erhardt. Les deux restent proche, mais ne se touchent plus. 

-Je suis heureux que tu ais compris. Affirme Erhardt   
-Je ne suis pas si idiot. Tu me vexes.   
-Tu as bien raison, je devrais m’excuser.   
-Mais tu ne le fais pas car ? Insiste Olberic  
-Je ne le souhaite pas. 

Olberic se met à rire, Erhardt sourit et rétorque : 

-Je t’en prie, ce n’était pas si drôle.   
-Oh non ! Mais j’ai envie de rire aujourd’hui. Je me sens euphorique, comme après un tonneau de bière !   
-Dans ce cas, qui suis-je pour t’arrêter. 

Les deux hommes se regardent. Cela ne dure qu’une seconde, et pourtant, les deux rougissent immédiatement. 

-Olberic ? Souffle Erhardt  
-Hm ?   
-Tu devrais retourner au baraquement. Si tu n’es pas à l’entrainement, les autres vont se poser des questions.   
-Sage décision. Sourit Olberic. Je vais y aller de ce pas.   
-Mais j’ai cependant une proposition à te faire. Reprend la Lame Ardente 

Erhardt sourit. Un sourire en coin, malicieux. Olberic n’est que plus intrigué. 

-Propose moi je t’en prie. Il insiste   
-Que dirais tu de me rejoindre plus tard, à mes appartements ? Demande Erhardt  
-…

Olberic détourne un peu la tête. 

-Dieux, Erhardt, que vous êtes osé ! Il taquine  
-Est-ce un non ? 

Olberic se rapproche, et attrape le visage d’Erhardt, furtivement. 

-Cela ressemble à un non, selon toi ? Il répond  
-Olberic… Murmure Erhardt  
-A ce soir. Répond Olberic

Olberic disparait plus loin, laissant Erhardt planté là, seul. 

Le blond reste en silence une seconde, et se retourne. Regardant devant lui, comme avant. 

Il serre les poings. 

-Je t’aime, Olberic. 

Il ferme les yeux, et part vers les murailles, pour faire une ronde en attendant le soir.   
Olberic, quant à lui, sourit. Il est si heureux que rien ne pourrait entacher son bonheur.   
Erhardt et lui s’apprêtent à avoir une relation… Non, ils sont déjà dedans ! C’est bien plus qu’Olberic n’aurait pu l’espérer ! 

Il a l’impression d’être le roi du monde. Que tout va lui sourire, à partir de maintenant. Cette bataille, le lendemain, elle ne lui fait pas peur. Il ne sait pas quelle est cette erreur dont Erhardt parlait, mais il est confiant. 

Il se sent si bien. Si heureux. Il aimerait crier sa joie sous tous les toits. 

Demain, il va gagner cette bataille, et revenir, vivant, avec Erhardt. 

…

Et pourtant…

Le lendemain, Erhardt planta sa lame dans le corps de son roi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !   
> J’adore Olberardt. A vrai dire, c’est à cause d’Olberardt si le scénario d’Olberic est mon favori ^^ (Avec celui de Thérion)  
> J’adore Erhardt, comment ne pas l’aimer !   
> MAIS.  
> QUELLE.  
> CHEVELURE !!!  
> (SPOILS) Et bon sang son arrivée en mode « je viens te sauver mon amour » à la fin du chapitre 4 elle me tue XD (FIN SPOILS)  
> Bref, j’aime beaucoup beaucoup BEAUCOUP trop ce ship. Olberic a de la chance d’avoir un petit ami avec une aussi belle chevelure…  
> Erhardt a beaucoup trop de charisme.   
> J’espère que cet OS vous a plu ! Demain… un jeu vidéo qui a eu un remake très récent, avec plein de gens qui veulent se faire le perso principal.   
> Bonne journée à tous !

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Premier OS de mon Pride Month ! Je suis si contente ! Ca fait depuis novembre que je bosse dessus… Et depuis janvier que j’écrie cet OS en particulier ^^ (alors calmez vous j’écris très lentement quand je ne suis pas concentrée dessus, une phrase par une phrase c’est… LONG)  
> Je tuerai pour H’aanilia. C’est le ship le plus chou d’Octopath ^^  
> Juré, je ne ferais que des petites notes à la fin de mes OS. Parce que j’aime bien parler. Hahaha.  
> Si vous aimez Octopath, j’ai une fic complète dessus, allez la voir elle devrait être juste au-dessus sur le site X^) )  
> J’espère qu’il vous a plu ! Prochain OS sur Octopath… Très, très bientôt. OS de demain sur un autre jeu vidéo !  
> Bonne journée à tous !


End file.
